Martin Vidnovic
Martin Vidnovic is an American actor. Biography Born in Falls Church, Virginia, Vidnovic made his Broadway debut in 1976 and received a Tony Award nomination for his role in Brigadoon, as well as two consecutive Drama Desk nominations in 1980 and 1981 for Brigadoon and Oklahoma! Singing Vidnovic appeared in a large number of stage musicals in his career, originating the role of Antinous in Home Sweet Homer, Nick Sakarian in Baby (which earned him a Drama Desk Award), Jupiter in Olympus on my Mind and King Saul in King David. Vidnovic also reinterpreted a number of popular roles including Lun Tha and King Mongkhut in The King and I (the latter of which he reprised for the animated film version), Sky Masterson in Guys and Dolls, Oliver "Daddy" Warbucks in Annie and Pieter Stuyvesant in Knickerbocker Holiday. Film The King and I (1999) *A Puzzlement (solo) *Shall We Dance? (duet) Stage Hello, Dolly! (1971) Cornelius Hackl (understudy) *It Takes A Woman (contains solo lines) *Put On Your Sunday Clothes (contains solo lines) *Dancing (contains solo lines) *Elegance *It Only Takes a Moment (contains solo lines) *Finale Act II The Great Waltz (1971) Home Sweet Homer (1976)(originated the role) *The Tales *Penelope's Hand (solo) *Tomorrow (contains solo lines) *The Contest (contains solo lines) Kismet (1976) *Stranger in Paradise (duet) *He's In Love! *Night of My Nights (contains solo lines) *Baubles, Bangles and Beads (reprise)(solo) *And This is My Beloved (contains solo lines) *Finale The King and I (1977) *We Kiss in a Shadow (duet) *I Have Dreamed (duet) Oklahoma! (1979) *Pore Jud is Daid (duet) *Lonely Room (solo) Brigadoon (1980) *The Heather on the Hill (duet) *Almost Like Being in Love (duet) *There But for You Go I (solo) *From This Day On (duet) Colette (1982)(originated the role) *Riviera Nights (contains solo lines) *Oo-La-La (duet) *Something for the Summer (contains solo lines) *Something for the Winter (contains solo lines) *Be My Lady (solo) *Victory (contains solo lines) Baby (1983)(originated the role) *At Night She Comes Home to Me (duet) *Fatherhood Blues (contains solo lines) *Romance (duet) *Romance (Reprise)(duet) *With You (duet) *We Start Today (Reprise)(contains solo lines) Lies and Legends: The Musical Stories of Harry Chapin (1985) Berlin to Broadway with Kurt Weill (1986) Going Hollywood (1986) Olympus on my Mind (1986)(originated the role) *Heaven on Earth (contains solo lines) *The Gods on Tap (contains solo lines) *Generals' Pandemonium (contains solo lines) *Olympus Is a Lonely Town (solo) *Heaven on Earth (Finale)(contains solo lines) Guys and Dolls (1992) *I'll Know (duet) *My Time of Day (solo) *I've Never Been in Love Before (duet) *Luck Be a Lady (contains solo lines) *Guys and Dolls (reprise) Man of La Mancha (1997) *Man of La Mancha (duet) *Dulcinea (solo) *Golden Helmet of Mambrino (contains solo lines) *The Impossible Dream (solo) *The Impossible Dream (reprise)(solo) *Man of La Mancha (reprise)(solo) *The Impossible Dream (second reprise)(duet) *Man of La Mancha (second reprise)(contains solo lines) King David (1997) *Israel and Saul (contains solo lines) *Samuel Confronts Saul (contains solo lines) *The Enemy Within (contains solo lines) *There is a View... (contains solo lines) *Genius from Bethlehem (contains solo lines) *The Valley of Elah (contains solo lines) *Sheer Perfection (contains solo lines) *You Have It All (contains solo lines) *Psalm 23 (duet) *Hunted Partridge on the Hill (contains solo lines) *The Death of Saul (contains solo lines) *Atonement (contains solo lines) *The Caravan Moves On (contains solo lines) *David's Final Hours (contains solo lines) Annie (2002) *N.Y.C. (contains solo lines) *N.Y.C. (reprise)/Lullaby (solo) *You Won't Be an Orphan For Long (duet) *Tomorrow (reprise)(contains solo lines) *Something Was Missing (solo) *I Don't Need Anything But You (duet) *A New Deal for Christmas (contains solo lines) *Finale Convenience (2002) Fanny (2004) Casino Paradise (2004) The King and I (2004) *A Puzzlement (solo) *Finale Act One (contains solo lines) *Song of the King (duet) *Shall We Dance? (duet) The Fantasticks (2006) *Try to Remember (contains solo lines) *Never Say No (duet) *It Depends On What You Pay (contains solo lines) *This Plum Is Too Ripe (contains solo lines) *Plant a Radish (duet) Knickerbocker Holiday (2009) *One Touch of Alchemy (contains solo lines) *The One Indispensable Man (duet) *September Song (solo) *To War! (contains solo lines) *The Scars (contains solo lines) The Addams Family (2011) *In the Eyes (duet) Gallery vidnovicfry.jpg|'Jud Fry' in Oklahoma! vidnovictommy.jpg|'Tommy Allbright' in Brigadoon. vidnovicmaurice.jpg|'Maurice' in Colette. vidnovicsky.jpg|'Sky Masterson' in Guys and Dolls. vidnovicking.jpg|'King Mongkhut' in The King and I. vidnovicbellomy.jpg|'Bellomy' in The Fantasticks. vidnovicpieter.jpg|'Pieter Stuyvesant' in Knickerbocker Holiday. vidnovicmal.jpg|'Mal Beineke' in The Addams Family. Vidnovic, Martin